


Service Top

by TheEvangelion



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Anal, Anal Plug, BDSM, Bottom Kara Danvers, Comfort, Dom Lena Luthor, F/F, Gentle, Gentle Dom, Gentle Dom Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers Lena Luthor, Lesbian Lena Luthor, Lesbian Romance, Lesbian Sex, Lezdom, Light BDSM, Nipple Play, Protective Lena Luthor, Service Top, Service Top Lena, Service Top Lena Luthor, Sub Kara Danvers, Top Lena Luthor, kara/lena - Freeform, lesbian bdsm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 00:06:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16821163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEvangelion/pseuds/TheEvangelion
Summary: Lena is usually the bottom, and like everything else in her life it's a role she performs with perfection and poise. But when Kara turns up at her place after a terrible day at work in need of some rough love and care, Lena puts her empathy to use and unwinds her little hero in the most visceral ways possible.





	Service Top

“Tell me what you need?” Lena asked gently.

Lena stood up from the makeshift desk at the dining room table and moved slowly to her heaving little godlet by the door. Kara just stood there, dying, clawing at her throat. Her fingers curled and dug into the skin around her windpipe, seemingly trying to tug the words free. The sight of it frightened Lena into action, had her out of her body and smoothing her palms around Kara’s cheeks and hushing her gently.

“It’s alright, it’s okay,” she murmured.

There was always something otherworldly about Kara, always something tangibly unhuman. It was a palpable thing that Lena felt during their little clandestine encounters; the feeling that Kara could kill her with smile, or, turn her entire life upside down with just a tiny possessive bite to her earlobe. Kara was always so etherally in control, so capable of being utterly dominant on just the knit of her brow. In that regard the sex was amazing, mind-blowing even, but the God in front of her became a tiny, stuck, frightened excuse of a girl on four simple excruciating words.

“They blamed me, Lena.” Kara shuddered, her cheeks wet and sore.

Lena closed in until her arms became the safe thing Kara collapsed into. She felt a nose nuzzle into her throat, her jaw becoming hot and smeared beneath a torrent of the godlet’s tears. She exhaled and made herself fit for purpose, made herself a sturdy thing for Kara to take her tears out on.

“What happened?” Lena prodded carefully.

In the moment before Kara spoke, she prepared herself for the terrible news of lost life, alien invasion, and slaughter. In her mind, she tried to recall the news alerts that had lit up her phone screen in the hours preceding. She tried to picture the items that had quickly been swiped left while she had busily tapped away on the forms that had caught up with her. It left her ravenous with guilt that she didn’t already have pre-thought out answers for whatever cataclysmic event had broken her little god’s heart.

“CatCo’s coverage of the school-funding exposé…” Kara sniffled and burrowed into the warmth of her sometimes-girlfriend. “I sent my finished article last night. And it was all there… it was all finished and perfect, and, and,” Kara began to cry and fiddle with her hands. “I was called in to a meeting this morning with the editors and everybody was so angry with me because the stupid file was corrupted and I hadn’t picked up my phone which meant they couldn’t run the article before the other newspapers. I tried to explain that Lisa had a finished version—”

“But they blamed you?” Lena said sympathetically. The utter relief that no one had died was pushed down and her face became fixed with somber understanding.

“I worked so hard on it,” Kara wept and buried her wet cheeks into her palms with a shuddering sob. “I feel so stupid for crying but I feel so spun out—”

“And like you need someone to take care of you?” Lena suggested with a knowing sigh.

A small nod was managed.

“C’mere,” Lena took her by the hands, suddenly reinvigorated with purpose. “I’m going to take care of you tonight, treat you like my little princess and make everything stop for a little while. You can let me do that for you, right?” The trademark lipstick smile was deployed.

Kara halted and paused, her pink-rimmed eyes uncertain and stuck. 

“I don’t know how to be… you know…”

“A soft little bottom?” Lena teased. “It’s alright you know I’m the queen, I can lend my expertise and show you how. Let’s run a hot bath and you can tell me everything that’s on your mind.”

The bath was run, the water was made near-boiling, the steam piled up into the bathroom until the mirrors were smogged and rendered useless. Lena foraged on her hands and knees into the guts of the cabinets in search of the good stuff, the bath bombs entwined with essential oils, the lavender candles, the brand new fluffy white towels that felt like a warm snuggle. It was how she ordered herself. It was how she made herself useful.

Kara sat patiently on the edge of the bath and mumbled her worries and concerns, her shape slumped over two trembling knees as the list was ran through thoughtfully. Lena hummed and nodded, unsure on whether the lavender candles were maybe a step too far.

“Do you think they’re going to fire me?” Kara whispered tightly.

“No. I think Snapper is never going to get another L-Corp exclusive for as long as he breathes.” The lavender candles were lit and placed on the edge of the sink, the decision made. Lena turned around and sighed, eyeing up the empty glass of cabernet. “You need another, darling girl?”

Kara shifted, as if she were trying the pet name on for size.

“You’re being very sweet to me,” she nodded to herself, figuring out how exactly to handle the attention.

“You,” Lena whispered, kneeling down slowly, her warm hands settling on the saviour’s wrists. “Are the easiest excuse in the world to send me sweet. I enjoy taking control sometimes, being the one to do the crooning. You’ll see.”

“You mean it?”

“I have a superhero in my bathroom who needs me to be her big, strong, protector. You think this isn’t feeding into my narcissistic streak?” Lena lifted an amused brow.

It wasn’t so much a lie as it was a pretense. The truth of the matter was that possessing control made her feel indifferent, in the context of intimate relationships at least. In every other aspect of her existence, control and power were an _utter requirement_. It was the uneasiness of her upbringing that did it to her, the constant strive for perfection, the constant beratal of her mother when she just wasn’t quite as perfect as Lex, which could only be likened to the feeling of broken glass in her shoes keeping her careful-footed and constantly aware of every single tiny action.

In the moments when she was allowed to be weak, when it was encouraged, when a sturdy set of hands wanted to unwind her body and built-up worries until they were laid out and relieved, simultaneously. That was when Lena felt most human, _most herself._

“I feel safe with you, like this... and I don’t think I like it.”

The way she said it made Lena’s brow knit, made her belly swarm with the fear of being imperfect, but then Kara’s face softened, and Lena couldn’t help but stare at her slim collarbones and want for nothing more than to be the thing they shirked up and pressed into for comfort.

“What don’t you like about it, honey?” Lena encouraged gently.

“How nice this feels, how much it feels like I’ve been missing out on something so great for so long all because of my own…hubris?” Kara didn’t skip a beat.

The relief was instant, as was the empathy. When they started talking about Kara’s own emotional shortcomings, Lena felt safe. She felt safest to explore her own realisations through the self-discovery of the worked up little god leaned over her bath. Perhaps this was her narcissistic streak, she wondered, and then tried to stop wondering altogether.

The thought of being the safe sturdy hands that Kara could fall into was exciting. It was a lovely realisation. It was one that spurred her on.

“Let’s get you and your hubris in the bath.” Lena stripped off her own clothes, painting the bathroom with her pencil skirt and blouse. “Come on, come lie on top of me and tell me how horrible your day was while I kiss your forehead.”

“You’re going to get red lipstick all over me,” Kara commented, wiggling out of her underwear with a concessionary sigh.

“Don’t care.”

“You’re making me feel delicate.”

“Good, you’re my delicate little girl. Now hurry up and get in this bath with me.” Lena clambered and sloshed through the water, giggling at her with a playfully demanding stare.

Kara stood there and hung her head as if something was bothering her. Well, there were a multitude of things bothering her, Lena knew that. But this felt different. Kara rubbed the back of her neck and wiggled out of her underwear uncomfortably, careful to cover her modesty.

“Are you being serious right now?” Lena couldn’t help but laugh and shirk her dark manicured brows up.

“Don’t.” Kara shot a stern look as she sank beneath the bubbles.

“Don’t what?”

“Do that. Make fun of me,” she trailed with a small huff.

The saviour stuck her foot in the water and waited for a moment, adjusting to the searing heat. Lena leaned back and blinked, aware that something was wrong and that she had no doubt made it worse. Strangely, the feeling wasn’t overwhelming. All that existed was the desire to make it better.

“Tell me what you’re scared of?” The question made Kara’s eyes bulge.

“I’m not—”

“Let me rephrase,” Lena retracted the statement before the nibbling could begin. “Can you please tell me what is bothering you, here and now?”

If looks could kill, Lena would already be cremated and scattered to the wind. The little god huffed and nibbled to herself, palpably uncomfortably with such suggestions that she was hiding something. It dawned on Lena quite quickly that looks most certainly can kill, when they belong to the baby blues of her tender little hero, at least. Lena exhaled and allowed Kara to calm down and feel out a comfortable position in the tub.

The candles flickered, the smog of steam turned into a deliciously calming lavender that eased and soothed the growing headache, and Lena nursed her cabernet slowly while the girl between her legs curled up and figured out a response.

“We usually have the lights off. I’m usually the one undressing you.” Kara’s cheek nuzzled into the creamy space between her breasts.

Her hand found the side of Kara’s ribcage, her fingers settling into the dip of flesh above her hip. The godlet in her arms rested on her side, cheek pressed to Lena’s chest, a leg slung bonelessly over her pale thigh, working through her grievances bit by bit.

“Does me seeing you naked make you feel uncomfortable?” Lena wasn’t sure she wanted the answer.

“I have scars. I like it when you think I’m indestructible and that nothing can hurt me, and I don’t like the thought of you seeing the bad ones and then asking questions.”

“Then I won’t ask questions,” Lena didn’t skip a beat.

“It’s as easy as that?”

“As easy as that.” She touched her lips to Kara’s scalp. “And just for your own peace of mind, I never thought you were indestructible and I would never think your scars were something to worry about. They yet again feed into my narcissistic streak.”

The water sloshed, and Kara peered up with a confused expression. 

It was an excellent excuse to kiss her, and so that was exactly what Lena did. The plump curve of her godlet’s bottom lip was ripe for the taking, just begging to be nibbled, sucked, and fervently gobbled. Lena set down her glass of wine so she could use both hands and guide her warm cheeks closer.

After the kiss was deepened and consummated, after she nearly drowned beneath the warm body sagging bonelessly on top of her, after everything was put right and their legs were a tangled mess of hot reddened limbs. Lena finally inhaled and found words again.

“When I see the bad scars, I just think about the fact that Death wasn’t man enough to take you home after dinner and it makes me smile… that’s all…”

“But you, mighty Lena Luthor, were enough to take me home?” Kara chuckled softly.

“You’re here, aren’t you?”

“I like this side of you.” Kara buried her reddening cheeks into the side of Lena’s throat. She kissed her neck softly, then nipped a little harder on her earlobe. “I was scared I would feel weak, but I don’t.”

“I bet you can’t even remember what you were upset about?”

“I wouldn’t go that far.”

“Go that far,” Lena dared, chuckling to herself as the alien-comforter snuggled harder. “Tell me everything, unpack what you need to unpack, let me help you put it away, and just be my beautiful girl. _All mine_.”

“All yours, huh?”

“I want every bit of you and I can’t promise I’ll give it back come Monday.”

“That sounds like a promising threat, Miss Luthor.” Kara hummed.

“Doesn’t it?” Lena became pleased with herself. “I think I’ll buy CatCo. I think I’ll fire anyone who had a hand in upsetting you and turn Snapper into a glorified paperweight—”

“I know it shouldn’t but you being so protective is making me very wet,” Kara whispered abruptly against her damp skin.

Lena lost her train of thought completely.

The first thing Lena became aware of was the intoxication of authority. It felt entirely different to the power and control that came with being the submissive partner, which, was a delicious feeling. She likened the feeling of a hard orgasm being dragged out of her body to what a reckoning ought to be, as if her bones were crunching leaves begging for the lick of a blue flame so she could burn herself down and plant flowers in the ashes of the pyre.

But Kara peered at her with those big blue eyes, looked up at her as if she were the key to a locked door deep within herself that begged to scrape at the hinges. It was intoxicating, and it was thrilling, and it was _terrifying -_ mainly because there was so little muscle memory to springboard off. Lena exhaled her worries with one long push of breath and reminded herself that muscle memory was nothing in comparison to empathy.

“My beautiful girl,” Lena soothed with a chaste kiss to the corner of Kara’s mouth, and the water sloshed up the sides of the tub as she twisted their positions. “You just need someone to make you weak and keep you safe for a little while, right?”

“It’s appealing,” Kara mumbled between hungry sloppy kisses, her arms slipping around the back of Lena’s neck.

“This is appealing,” Lena set her teeth softly against a breast, then not so softly, her lips and mouth finding a stiff nipple that awoke groans out of Kara’s lungs. She bit and sucked, determined to make Kara feel it deep in the places that counted. “You’re okay pretty girl, you’re all mine now,” she managed something between a coo and growl, simultaneously.

She forced Kara’s back against the porcelain hard, a hand wrapped around her throat for good measure while she sucked and nibbled the other breast into tiny pinkened marks that existed solely to remind the little god who she belonged to. Lena damn near throttled her, her lips and mouth deepening into the taste of the stiff nipple grazing her tongue.

“I love it when you’re mean and sweet to me all at once,” Kara choked, her nails scraping two tensing shoulders.

“I am so good at multitasking. Daddy can juggle you all night, baby girl, it’s no problem,” Lena mumbled it between kisses over her belly, fingers diving between two slender thighs to torture the slick mess there that belonged to her.

“Jesus Christ!” The bathroom walls ached against the bellowing.

Lena grinned and pushed up against Kara’s jaw, her mouth kissing from earlobe to chin. She touched her clit softly for too long, rubbed it as if she were running her fingers over the edges of a dandelion, stroked it just the way she knew from personal experience would strike her little god in the gut with profound hunger.

“You can be rougher, you can be as rough with me as you want?” Kara begged with ravenous blue eyes that needed more than she was getting.

The water sloshed up and over on to the marble floor, splashed and soaked them both from the quaking of Kara’s thighs against the wrist making careful love between her legs. It made Lena chuckle that honey-soaked laughter and brighten into a beaming grin.

“Oh I would never want to risk hurting my pretty girl…” she managed quite seriously with a wipe of her dripping face. “You’re just so soft and lovely like this, don’t you want me to be gentle and careful?” She taunted sweetly, the pads of her fingers delicately stroking her vulva.

“I can take it!” Kara begged.

“You can?” Lena considered it, raised brow and all.

It earned a frantic pink-cheeked nod. 

She felt herself darken and burn, she felt herself become the fire that hungered to devour her saviour to dust and ashes. Lena pushed forward and gritted her jaw tight, made herself bird mouthed and precisely worded against a shuddering hot throat.

“I’m going to drag you to my bedroom and fuck the tears out of you until you’re quiet and happy, is that what my beautiful girl needs?” She already knew the answer.

“Please, just show me something I’ve not had before?” Kara almost wept with want.

The journey from the bathroom to the blankets was a precise one. Lena pushed and guided her there slowly, a fist tightly wrapped in the back of her damp blonde hair, a hand busy between her thighs daring her to just give up and drip like glistening honey. As the hallway was navigated, as the wooden floors were padded along, she settled her chin on the ball of Kara’s shoulder, warm lips against her ear, whispering disgusting sweet nothings while pulling her hair harder.

“Your ass is going to be so sore when I’m finished, sweet girl,” Lena promised with hot breath against her neck, fingers softly sweeping through and gathering up her wetness. “This pretty little pussy is already begging for me to stick some bruises on you…”

“I didn’t put you down as the spanking type?” Kara giggled, then righted herself with an almighty inhale as two fingers pushed barely inside her pussy. Fingertips found her spot, massaged it, stroked it carefully, made her hot and bothered in the best ways possible. Lena grinned to herself.

“Bend over the bed,” Lena demanded, pushing her towards the blankets and throws.

Kara did as she was told, beautifully so. Her body was long and lithe, her hips strong and sturdy, her ass plump and ripe for a brutal sort of loving. Lena watched her sprawl out over the sheets, watched the way her pussy ached and glistened for something desperate and violent in dire necessity for the calmness and peace that would follow afterwards. Lena empathised with that. It was on the roughest days when everything went wrong, when deals fell apart, when fingers were pointed in her direction, that she wanted nothing more than to be taken roughly and made blank-headed.

Lena smiled and waited for a moment, aware that the requirement of patience was almost a nail biting affair for her little conquest. At least it was a distraction from her terrible day at the office, Lena reasoned thoughtfully, then quietly enjoyed the view of her swollen little pussy a bit more.

The warmth of the apartment piled on top of them, sat on their shoulders and sweltered the cream-coloured bedroom with that perfect overbearing heat that was necessary during the colder months of autumn. She watched Kara’s clean skin gleam and her needy hips prop themselves higher, begging for attention.

“You’re putting on a beautiful show,” Lena whispered on held breath.

It was god’s honest truth. Kara’s body was so feminine and beautiful, the way she moved and wanted to be taken, the way her carefully-manicured patch of blonde pubic hair begged to be grabbed, the way her small pink lips peeked out of her plump mound just asking to be sucked and nibbled. All of it was a delicious performance that brought out a beast Lena didn’t recognise.

“It’s all for you,” Kara mumbled and fisted the sheets as a set of hips pressed against her ass. “You wanted me all to yourself, right?”

She kissed along the back of the saviour’s neck, then the joists of her shoulders, her mouth trailing towards the knots of spine that tensed beneath clean lavender-smelling skin. 

Lena rested her entire naked body over the cathedral of Kara’s panting shape. The earlobe was nibbled pink, the trembling thighs pressing into her grabbed and squeezed hard, the honey-soaked laughter warm against her girl’s ear. 

She reached around attacked two perfectly dusky nipples roughly, pinching them hard, pulling them a little bit. She was going to make them suffer tonight just she had an excuse to suck and kiss them better, she decided on it firmly with the sound of Kara’s huffing whimpers in her ears.

“I can’t wait to put my mouth and teeth on these,” Lena whispered and played with her stiff nipples.

“ _Oh god_ …” Kara softly sobbed out little panting noises as her tits were palmed hard. “I… I like when you hurt them a little bit. The thought of you biting me is such a turn on.”

“That’s okay, pretty girl,” Lena cooed and smoothed warm hands around her ribcage. “Daddy is going to bite your tits and kiss them better again, make a little whimpering mess out of you that I can take sweet care of.”

“You’re going to take care of me?” Kara softened into a small giggle.

“No more problems, not in this room, baby.” Lena ordered it, a hard slap hitting the trembling muscles in her ass. “I’m the only thing you should concern yourself with, darling girl. I’m going to make you feel so much better.” She soothed whimpers away with a tender palm that worked softly over the stinging skin.

“Can you… can you do that again?” Kara snapped around with blue eyes that looked as if they were just seeing for the first time.

“Did we just discover a new kink for you? You like it when I beat your ass a little bit?” She teased, mercilessly.

“Be nice.” Kara pouted, a smirk starting to form.

“Alright, sweet thing. No teasing about your spanking fetish,” Lena laughed and clung on, the saviour beneath her giggling and beginning to wriggle.

She slapped her again, then again, and made a quick drum beat on each reddening ass cheek. Lena made sure to be tame at first, to ease the brooding little sometimes-top into the art of surrendering. Kara arched, her mouth forming an o-shape, her breaths sharp and stilted. From where Lena stood, palm stinging, body shivering, she could see Kara’s head snap up and her lungs heave for breath with each carefully administered slap. It was the most intoxicating thing she thought might have ever happened to her.

“You’re being such a good girl for me, in fact, you’re being Super.”

“You think?”

“I do, and I love rewarding good girls.”

“And how… how do you dish out rewards?” Kara husked, her eyes peering over the ball of her gleaming shoulder.

Lena gently kicked out her ankle until she was forced to stand wider, hips spread, flushed clean mound between her legs opening up like glistening ripe fruit. Kara mumbled into her blinding arousal with lips pressed into the bedsheets, her breath almost chuntering, her body shivering with want.

The items needed were retrieved quickly from the drawers. Lena hesitated over each object and thought intently about which were her personal favourites, which ones made her weak and satiated in the best way possible. Once the tools were gathered, once they were hand-picked and carefully set down out of view, Lena positioned herself behind the little saviour and struck her ass again - simply because she felt like it.

“I want you to tell me what a strong unbreakable woman you are…” Lena’s voice trailed with sincerity.

“What are you even talking about?” Kara rolled her eyes, giggling and stuck in the most awkward of positions.

Lena struck her bottom again, harder this time.

“Do as your told, pretty girl. Just surrender for me and do what I ask, please,” Lena commanded.

“I’m a strong unbreakable woman,” Kara sighed and parroted, her voice barely holding back the laughter.

Lena slapped her ass harder this time, enough to sting her own palm.

“Tell me how fucking strong you are, baby.”

The curse word did something. Kara groaned and buried her face into the sheets, her body quaking into the duality of soreness and arousal. Lena knew the feeling well, expertly even. She waited patiently for her girl to gather herself.

“I’m strong, I’m more than strong. I defeat terrorists and meet editorial deadlines, simultaneously, concurrently, even on my worse days!” Kara groaned.

“And you’re so smart too, aren’t you, darling girl?” Lena pushed forward and hissed it against the back of her neck.

“Smart enough to give you a run for your money,” Kara grew brave and wet.

“Damn right you are,” Lena agreed with a smirk. She fiddled for something out of sight, something delicious that would put Kara on the brink of herself. “I’m not enough to break you… am I now, Supergirl?”

“No one is,” Kara replied.

“I could fill you up and fuck you hard and put lipstick marks all over your body so everyone knew that my bedroom is the place you come to when you need to lick your wounds, and you could still fly off and save the world if you had to, couldn’t you?” Lena dared her.

Lena watched Kara halt into the veracity of her words.

“I mean, I could…” Kara hesitated. “But can we not put theory to the test?” She laughed.

“Oh baby, tonight you’re all mine. National City will have to fend for itself.”

“Mmhm. All yours to do whatever you want with—” Kara inhaled suddenly as fingertips found her asshole.

“That’s it baby, just keep sitting pretty for me,” Lena encouraged tenderly and settled her other hand on the small of Kara’s spine for reassurance.

She pressed her lubed thumb into the tight ring of muscle, forced her ass to relent and open up just enough for her to nudge inside and warm her up. She was careful to read her girl’s body language, not that she didn’t trust Kara to speak up for herself if she wasn’t enjoying the adventure. But, there was nothing to fear either way, Lena couldn’t help but grin as the little god underneath her nearly collapsed and whimpered.

“This,” Lena pushed her thumb inside deeper, “Belongs to me. You belong to me. Your pretty ass is all mine. No more problems, baby. Not a single one,” she reminded sternly.

“No problems!” Kara gasped and carefully pushed her hips backwards.

“That’s right, nothing breaks my big strong girl, does it?” She spanked her ass cheek.

“Nothing!” Kara cried out and finally dripped a honey-thin strand of arousal.

Lena held her breath and felt herself grow hot and heavy as the thin web of arousal hung from Kara’s pussy. It awoken her own need for an orgasm. It shook awake a need to be dominant and authoritative that she hadn’t really played with before.

“Such a messy little pretty thing, aren’t you baby?” Lena gathered up the honey and sucked it clean off her fingers.

Kara nearly buckled.

“I’m going to put something in your ass to keep you full and quiet, you want that, baby love?” Lena offered an out, just to be safe.

“Do it! Do whatever you want!” Kara bellowed.

The plug was a small one that she used on herself during the days when she knew something hard was on the cards for her ass later in the evening. It became all the more arousing because of that fact. The memories of boardroom meetings and mountains of paperwork being thinly tolerated thanks to the naughtiness of having something nudging in her ass, reminding her that the night would be full of relief and reckoning.

Lena pushed it in slowly, utterly enthralled with the way Kara slumped and became boneless with the intrusion. A hand slapped around and found her thigh. Lena glanced down and watched the godlet squeeze just above her knee, holding on for dear life.

“There,” Lena appraised the jewelled flare settle against her quivering muscles. “I told you I would make you quiet.”

Kara nodded emphatically.

Lena pushed forward and buried her forearms into Kara’s shoulder, utterly piling her into the blankets. It earned a blinking gasp, a long drawn out moan as hips pressed against the fullness shifting around in her ass. Lena closed her eyes and used the body beneath her for leverage, her own flushed pussy pressing and smearing against the back of her godlet’s thigh.

“You’re a woman of so many wonders, pretty girl, you just lie there and let me get my own way like a good girl, you just be my pretty little toy…” she trailed and ground her hips harder.

The relief was instant, like an impossible itch deep in her gut finally being tended to. Lena bit her plump bottom lip and barely contained the smirk as her arousal coated the back of Kara’s thigh and made the skin slick and hot. There was something so deliciously cruel about this. She held Kara down and made her suffer, made her lay there quiet and aching while she grinded reminder after reminder into her body of how arousing this was for her too.

“I want to taste you so bad…” Kara protested, her voice barely more than a throttled noise.

“But I’m enjoying you so much, baby,” Lena giggled against her ear and bit the top of it pink. “Oh I could cum just from this, just from riding you like you’re my patient little play thing. Is that what you are, baby? My patient little good girl?” She watched Kara’s cheeks redden and her gasps grow frantic.

“I’m your good girl, I’ll be anything you want me to be,” she puffed.

“How about you be my naughty little slut and reach between your thighs and show me what you do to yourself when I’m far away and you’re thinking of me?” Lena panted.

From where she laid over Kara’s spine it was impossible to see the frantic fingers working away between her hips, and, somehow, it only made the whole affair more delicious. Lena closed her eyes and felt the desperation wrangle and twist Kara’s bones, she heard the slick and sloppy sounds of the happy mess between her thighs, she felt the lovely creature beneath her shudder and buck into the relief of her rubbed clit.

“My poor baby, did I work you into a frenzy?” Lena whispered softly against her panting cheek. “Does it feel good when I let your pussy have a little attention?”

Kara clenched her eyes closed and rubbed herself harder, shifted her body aggressively, tried to accommodate both of their nearing climaxes simultaneously. She grunted and whimpered something that resembled words, but not quite well enough for Lena to make any sort of distinction.

“Poor little baby,” Lena kissed her temple, then her jaw, smirking the entire time. She slipped a hand around her throat and squeezed hard enough to remind her who was boss. “No one is ever going to hurt you or make you sad and get away with it, and if you think I’m being brutal now you just wait until I’m finished. You just watch me make heads roll, pretty girl.”

“You can do that?” Kara whimpered against the hand on her throat, enthralled with the fantasy.

“I’m Lena Luthor. I could buy CatCo and fire every single one of them, and I could do it all before brunch without breaking a drop of sweat.” She shuddered into the back of Kara’s thigh, close to cumming. “So help me god, _don’t you ever_ _forget it_.”

“Baby I’m so close,” Kara whimpered, her hips beginning to shake furiously.

“Don’t you dare!” The order was boisterous and loud. Lena slipped a hand between their bodies and pushed the base of the plug hard. “I’m not finished with you yet, baby girl, get on your back and spread your legs wide. Go on, let me enjoy my dirty girl…”

Kara did as she was told and found a comfy spot on her back shovelled up towards the pillows. Her eyes were wide and enthralled, cornflower blue and fluttering like hummingbird wings, utterly focused on the pale body in front of her that had long since been rendered silver-kissed by the dimming light of tired candles.

“Baby, you look so beautiful,” Kara hungered aloud.

The room hummed with tenderness. It was thick and piling on top of them just like the smog of the bathroom, just like the heat and lavender clambering over the chill. It made Lena smile into the realisation that so many feelings could jostle, pulse, and bleed into one another. The desire to be mean, the want to be kind, the enjoyment of this tenderness, the joy of getting to be her little god’s distraction.

“Does it make you ache thinking about making love to me?” Lena raised one of her perfectly manicured brows and crawled over the blankets. She kissed the inside of a propped open thigh and stared lustfully at her girl. “Does it make you feel like you can’t think about anything else when you know I want to sit on your mouth and put it to good work?”

Kara’s eyes rolled into the back of her skull.

“I love it when you sit on my face. I love the way your thighs feel against my ears. I love it when they get tight and you start to smear down my chin—”

“You’re being naughty,” Lena whispered it like a threat, nipping the inside her thigh with sharp teeth. “I love how useful you like to be though, baby girl. You just want to make me happy and be rewarded for a job well done, don’t you?”

“Yes,” Kara whispered and closed her eyes as warm breath teased her slick crease. “I love pleasing you, I love making you happy and giving you what you want.”

“What I want is for you to be my desperate little thing and cum so hard in my mouth that I can taste you for days afterwards.” Lena seriously pondered over what a victory it would be. “And then, I want you to be my quiet and happy little sweetheart and go to sleep tucked up under my chin where I can keep you safe.”

“I had no idea you had all of this in you.” Kara snapped up and stared like a woman on fire, like a girl lost in her own stormy seas of discovery. “You’re… you’re making me want things I never knew I wanted before.”

“Aw, baby,” Lena chuckled with white teeth gleaming through the grin that followed. “You just lie back and let me play with this pretty little mess you’ve made for me…”

Lena pressed a kiss to the nook of her thigh, then her aching clit, and one on top of her pretty golden-haired mound just to be thorough. Her eyes rolled up and caught sight of Kara’s breasts rising like a cathedral, her nipples stiff and begging for a hot mouth to draw out this torture.

“Then again, why rush?” Lena teased and pressed a few last tender kisses between her swollen pussy lips, smiling as she crawled up the lithe body beneath her.

“What?!” Kara’s eyes snapped wide open. “But it felt so good!” She whined.

Lena ignored the needy hands pushing down on her shoulders in an attempt to reroute her attention. Instead she opened her mouth and sucked her nipple hard, sucked it stiff, nibbled it, kissed it, sucked it between the scrape of her teeth again and again until Kara was sobbing curse words and caressing the back of her raven hair.

“I’m going to suck and bite your pretty nipples until you sincerely beg me to play with your pussy,” Lena growled between her breasts, dragging her hot mouth across to her other nipple.

There was a long groan that rumbled the room, that threatened to wake an entire lulling asleep city outside. It was earned with teeth and an eager tongue, with hands either side of Kara’s ribs keeping her still and steady while Lena delivered a violent sort of awakening into the two perfect breasts beneath her mouth.

“Please… I’m begging…” Kara huffed, eyes clenched closed and bottom lip trembling.

“That’s nowhere close to begging and I think you know that, Kitten,” Lena’s mouth came undone from the dusky nipple and her expression became quite serious.

“Fuck Daddy, please?” Kara whined and threw her head back, giggling and pink cheeked.

“Getting warmer.”

“Please,” Kara whispered and fixed her stare. “I want you to kiss my pussy, I want you to lick it, I want you to suck it, I want you to french kiss it and make it yours, please? I’ll be so good?” She pleaded.

The two eager hips that Lena sandwiched between began to wriggle and cant upwards for leverage, desperate and hungry for just a little friction. Lena closed her eyes and felt the slickness push up and smear over her lower belly, felt Kara grow restless and near the edge.

“French kiss it, huh?” Lena raised a brow, smirking.

The walls nearly shook with the sound of giggles, the room echoing and made alive with the sound of it alone. Kara pushed her shoulders again, giggling and whining, pink-cheeked and sore in the best ways possible. Lena relented, she slipped down her body with chaste kisses against her ribs and gut.

“French kiss it!” Lena repeated again, feigning surprise. “I don’t know if I’ve ever heard anything so dirty come out of that mouth…”

“Did you like it?” Kara whispered huskily, her neck falling backwards to the pillows as her sometimes-girlfriend set up shop between her thighs.

“I loved it, pretty girl,” Lena whispered.

She pushed forward and took her small pink lips first, kissing, sucking, nibbling softly, kissing them again just to be sure that Kara knew she meant it. The gleaming thighs either side of her cheeks quivered so hard that it ran right up into Kara’s hips, and maybe even her lungs too if the throttled little groans were anything to go by.

“You feeling full, baby girl?” Lena grinned into her pussy, thumb nudging against the plug between her ass cheeks.

Lena pushed into her slowly, and the pads of two fingertips found and curled against the spot that made her forget the shrill sound of unhappy voices and the sight of brooding boardrooms. Kara nearly arched off the sheets, nearly sobbed as she crashed back down, nearly lost her voice to the litany of thank yous that peppered the air.

“French kiss you, huh?” Lena wouldn’t let it go, her knuckles curling deeper.

“Please!” Kara howled out with clenched eyes.

Teasing aside, Lena could barely stomach her own hunger a moment longer. She put her tongue to work between soft wet glistening lips. It was the warmth and sweetness of the taste that made her lose little groans into the deliciousness of it. Kara didn’t taste of fruit, or vanilla, or any of the other things men who write about women’s bodies suppose they should taste of. She tasted like a woman. She tasted thick, and sweet, and musky, and a little bitter but in the best way possible. Undoubtedly, Kara was her favourite flavour in the history of all things she’d ever consumed.

Her mouth came undone if only so her tongue could dance around the edges of her lips, over her throbbing clit, over the plumpness of her vulva. Lena growled and burrowed once again, her soft lips sucking her clit softly while her fingers fucked in a rhythm that made trembles of her steady god.

“If you keep doing that… I’m going to…” Kara gasped as her entire body surrendered to the attack.

“You want to cum for me, pretty girl?” Lena groaned into the sweet taste of salt and musk.

“So bad!”

“You don’t have to hold it, not tonight, baby, you just let go and let me catch you…”

Lena wrapped an arm over the thigh slung against her ear, wrangled her forearm over the heaving belly in front of her, settled her palm on top of the soft golden curls of Kara’s mound. She held on for dear life as she fucked her. She held on, burrowed deeper, sucked harder, and made herself fit for purpose while the thighs trapping her tried their hardest not to crush her to death.

“Lena I’m—” Kara lost her words, crying out into the warmth of the room instead.

“Such a good, good, good girl for me,” Lena mumbled and rode with her shaking body, licking and sucking her clean.

Her cheeks took a battering, though Lena didn’t mind. The sweet little creature in front of her rose up into an entire mountain and then crashed back down into the sheets like a cloud dissipating across the blankets. Her limbs were stretched out, her hands shaking, her fingers reaching towards the raven hair that fell softly over her mound and belly. Lena felt her hair be pulled hard, as if Kara were trying to anchor herself to the only solid thing in the room.

Truth be told, Lena very much enjoyed being that solid object.

She removed the plug in her ass but continued to finger her lazily, continued to kiss her lips, and her clit, and her mound, and gather that musky perfect taste on her tongue until her mouth was coated with the indescribable slickness of a happy and quiet godling. The fingers entwined in her raven hair grew slack and slipped to her cheek, cradling her face as she drew out the act of making love to its nth breath.

“Okay, okay!” Kara finally giggled and squirmed, electricity firing through her hips with every kiss to her clit.

“Oh, you’re finished french kissing me now, pretty girl?” Lena shot her a pleased look.

“Well, maybe not quite.” Kara tapped her mouth.

“Hmm.” Lena muttered with a smirk. She clambered up and over her sometimes-girlfriend until she was rested above her and able to enjoy that languid blue-eyed stare. “You’re still all mine for the rest of tonight, you know that, right?”

“Then kiss me, dummy.” Kara slipped arms around the back of her neck and nibbled her bottom lip.

The kiss was lazy and inartful, their lips mashing and gobbling and nibbling and circling back around. She kept kissing Kara as she twisted their positions, as she laid down on her spine and brought the saviour to lie curled on to her chest. It was then she sighed and smiled, satisfied with her performance.

“Do you want me to…” Kara glanced down the length of Lena’s body.

“No,” Lena sighed, because truth be told she was exhausted and this was enough. “I want you to just be still and let me take care of you.”

“I could fall in love with a girl like you,” Kara muttered to herself, almost as if she were complaining about it. There was a long resolute sigh, and then a shuffle as she buried herself closer, blonde head nudging beneath Lena’s chin. “What would you think about that?”

“Oh, it would be terrible.” Lena chuckled and kissed her.

“You think?”

“I think you’re in love with me and have been for a long time. I think you’re just too proud and scared to admit it.” Lena slung her arms around the warm body on top of her.

“And if you were right… what would happen then?”

“I love you, Kara.” Lena clung to her bravado, to the invincible feeling that came with being in control. “Nothing changes, except maybe you have a toothbrush here and hang around for breakfast on mornings off from saving the world?”

“Love you,” Kara whispered into her jaw. “That all sounds lovely.”

“Good, pretty girl, you just go to sleep right here in my arms while I figure out who I need to call in the morning.”

“Busy day tomorrow?”

“Did you think I was kidding when I said I’d buy up CatCo shares?” Lena shot her a confused look.


End file.
